Alternate episode 9
by BelleBailey
Summary: This is my take on what I want to happen with Kat and Patrick in episode 9. So spoiler alert. Will Kat forgive him or let him walk away forever. Please review. K/P!


**Spoiler alert**: Stop here because this contents plot to what I've read on . You've been warned. This is a story about how I think next weeks 9/1/09 show should go. This is not really how it will go. I don't own 10 things I hate about you. I read a spoiler alert that said Patrick is going to make up for leaving Kat the dance. This is how I want next weeks show to go but we all know it won't. BTW: sorry for the curse word.

So before Bianca was about to have her party, Kat was getting ready to safety proof the house before having a bunch of hyper and ,in her opinion, sex-crazed teenagers. She was taking things up to the attic and hiding them. On her way down, the doorbell rang. She looked at her watch, none of the people where supposed to be there yet. She opened the door and snarled. How dare he even think about coming over to her house after what he did. She didn't even let him get a word out before slamming the door in his face. She walked back upstairs and ignored him when the doorbell rang again. She was already up in her room. Bianca, still in the kitchen, answered the door. When she saw Patrick standing there, she slammed the door in his face too, but Patrick was ready and stopped the door with his foot.

"I need to talk to Kat."

"Why? I thought you actually liked her. If you did, you wouldn't be so stupid as to leave her at the dance without telling her."

"Please, Bianca. There is a misunderstanding and I need to tell Kat what really happened."

"I'll let you in, but I can't guarantee that she's going to want to talk to you or isn't going to hurt you."

Bianca moved away and let Patrick in, pointing to Kat's room. He gave her a small and quite 'thanks'. He quietly and slowly walked up the stairs so was not to draw attention to his presence. When he got to her room, he saw her on her bed facing away from the door. Either she didn't know someone was standing there or was waiting for the person to talk first. Patrick walked up right behind her.

"Bianca, can you believe him? After what he did and he thought that he could come over here and think I was going to be happy to see him. Probably thought I would kiss him again. Bianca, I actually was starting to like him. I even actually let myself trust him and what did he do, he left me there. Probably went off with another bimbo and didn't think I would care."

Patrick didn't say anything but allowed Kat to vent all of her feeling and anger. He didn't think that his explanation was going to do any good but he had to try. When he didn't answer her, she turned around. Her eyes went wide and her face went red. She quickly stood up and hurried over to Patrick.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So breaking and entering again?"

"Bianca let me in."

"I'll kill her after I kill you."

"Kat, please, at least let me say what I need to say and then if you still want to throw me out, I'll go."

"How about I just throw you out now?"

She put her hands on his chest and started pushing him out of the room but he was too strong. He just stood there and put his hands on her shoulders. She pulled away and slapped him on the face. This got him to move, he backed away before she hurt anything important.

"Kat, please, I wanted to stay with you, I didn't want to leave but…..."

"You're lying."

"Kat, please….."

"I let you talk, now leave. And stay the hell away from me."

Patrick gave up. In her rage right now, she was going to be more stubborn than ever. He knew there was no use talking to her until she calmed down. So he left. Bianca saw him coming down stairs and leaving.

"She didn't let you talk, did she?"

"Bianca, were you listening?"

"Yeah. Why did you leave her at the party alone?"

"I went to the restroom, this guy I knew was in there and he was smoking something. Well, Lindsay, the girl in charge of the dance, ended up smelling it and brought in one of the cops that were there to the restroom to check it out and they caught Keith with the dope and took us both in. I tried to tell them that I didn't do it but they didn't believe me until I took the urine test and they let me go but that wasn't until 4 in the morning."

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Come on, out of all of the things that have been said about me, have you ever heard I've done drugs?"

Bianca shook her head, still listening to him.

"That's because I hate them. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Bianca started to think he might be telling her the truth. She decided the he should have one more chance. He started walking out the door before Bianca stopped him.

"Patrick, wait."

He turned around.

"I'll let you get another chance with my sister. Our father is out of town a couple of days. So you wouldn't have to worry about him. I'm having a party in a couple of hours so I'll try to calm her down and try to get her to have some fun. I'm making everyone leave by midnight so you know where her window is. I promise she'll still be up and I won't bother you."

"Thanks, Bianca."

"But if you hurt her again. I'll sic our dad on you."

"Don't worry."

After the party, Bianca had successfully calmed down Kat and even got her to let lose a little. She had actually stopped thinking about Patrick and had a good time. Kat decided that she would head upstairs to bed and get some sleep so their dad wouldn't think anything happened that night when he came back the following evening. Bianca stayed up and kept cleaning while trying to listen for Patrick to come over. She thought he was going to use the door, but when she thought she heard his motorcycle and he didn't come to the front door, she thought he found his own way.

Meanwhile, Kat was up in her room lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She started thinking back to before the party, when Patrick had come over. She started wondering if maybe she should have talked to Patrick. He did show that he cared about her and if he really didn't, would he keep coming back over and over again. Or maybe he didn't care about her and his was some sort of game to him. He might not have even cared about her but really thought of it as a thrill. Kat decided then and there that she wasn't going to have anything to do with him. It would work up until she heard a tapping on her window. She turned her head only a few inches but could clearly see Patrick starring at her. She refused to move, the window was locked shut so he wasn't getting in without Kat's help. He knocked on the window.

"Kat, please."

"Go to hell."

"Please Kat, please."

Just when he thought he got through to her, she got up and then turned over to face away from the window. He walked down from the window and over to the front door. He knocked on it hoping that Bianca was still up and would let him in. He sighed in relief when the door opened.

"Let me guess, Kat won't let you in through her window, right?"

"May I please come in?"

Bianca allowed him to walk passed her for the second time that night and watched as he went up to her sister room just like before. But this time she had hoped that she wouldn't be seeing him so soon. He slowly opened the door and looked right into Kat's eyes.

"Bianca?"

"Yep."

She turned away from him just like before. Patrick became more daring and sat down on the edge of her bed. She sat up and faced him. She was about a foot apart from him.

"Don't you get it? I hate you and I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Kat, I deeply care about you. I didn't want to leave you at the dance…"

"Then why did you?! Do you have any idea what it felt like to sit there watching everyone leave and wondering where my date was? Why did you leave? Find a different girl to bang? A more than one? Or was I just too boring for you?"

"I love you!"

"You have a wonderful why of showing it!"

"Kat I didn't want to leave you. When I went to the restroom, Keith was in there smoking something and Lindsay found out about it and brought the cops. They didn't believe me that I wasn't doing any of the stuff until they took me up town and made me take urine tests. I'm sorry, Kat."

Patrick gave her a few minutes to absorb what he had just told her. He was praying that she would believe him and listen to him. She stood up and walked about the room. Patrick let her have her space and just sat on the bed. Finally, she stopped walking and spoke.

"Why should I believe you?"

Standing up; "Because you're the only girl that has made me actually want her. You're the only girl that has challenged me, and that's a good thing. You make me think about what I need to do to impress you because the rumors aren't working and I don't want them to. Remember when you said that you weren't dreaming about me begin your vampire that you wrote about in your diary. I like that you don't think of me has that. I don't want you to think that this is a fair tale that you've always want to come true because in real life, they don't. I love you because you are so different from others."

Patrick was now standing in front of her. He was anticipating another slap on the face. Kat just walked around him, to her window.

"I know I said I don't want you to be my 'prince charming'. But, Patrick, I am like my sister and others in the fact that I am a little bit of a hopeless romantic. I want a guy that is committed to me and only me. I don't want some fling that will never happen again. I want someone who will stay with me, because he loves me, not just to date me."

"I am that person. I know it's corny, but you're the only girl I want, Kat. No one else."

Kat didn't say anything else.

"Kat, do you love me?"

"…."

Patrick thought that the silence was her way of answering 'no' and started to leave her bedroom. He gave it a try and he was thinking it was a long shot. He only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and once again was expecting a slap on the face but got Kat's lips crashing onto his. She put her arms around his neck and his hands went right to her waist. Finally when they needed oxygen, they parted.

"When we go out on Friday night, you'd better not leave me at the restaurant."

Patrick laughed and smiled as they kissed again.

Well? Did you like it hate it or bored with it? Please let me know what whatever you think about it. Please review. And my other 10 things story titled Before first impression will be updated soon since I finished this. Thank you so much for reading my stories!


End file.
